Shush: Recovery
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Andrew dies a horrible death, how will Shush live? Rated T just in case


winkywoo2008: This just popped in my head during school today. Hope it's good!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shush: Recovery

I woke up screaming. My room was dark and the moon was shining through my window. I panted from my nightmare. I felt wet and realized I was sweating.

"Three days…three days" I repeated. It was three days since Andrew's tragic death. Since…my boyfriends death.

FLASHBACK

I went upstairs to find Andrew, since he wasn't answering me when I came home. I forced him to stay with me since he was having horrible stomach aches.

I walked into the guest room where he was staying in and screamed. He was lying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and snaking across his furry black chest to make a large blood puddle by his left hand.

"Andrew! Andrew!" I screamed. I shook him hoping he would awaken. He didn't. I broke down and cried on his chest. "Andrew… please, wake up" I sobbed. He never did.

END FLASHBACK

My nightmare was Andrew was cooking me breakfast until he started to cough violently. Then he puked blood. Then a horrible monster bursted out of his chest, ripping off his skin and showing his insides. He slid against the cabinet, blood smearing where his back was.

Then… it lunged for me. I looked around and saw the pot where Andrew was cremated in. I grabbed it and held it against my chest, curling up and rocking back and forth, soaking myself with tears.

"Andrew…why you?" I sobbed. I repeated "why" for god knows how long. Then I felt warmth against me.

It made it's warmth in an unusual position. It's as if… someone was holding me.

Then I heard a whisper….

_Ssshhh I'm here…don't cry…please _it said.

I jumped out of skin. "W-who's there?" I squeaked. The warmth wrapped around me and I started to feel like someone was squeezing me.

_It's me…remember? _it whispered. "W-what? Who?" I asked. Then I felt the warmth on my cheek. _That feels like…a hand _I thought.

_It's me…Andrew remember? _It whispered again. At the word Andrew, I felt warmth in my heart.

"A-Andrew? H-how?" I said. I heard him chuckle. _I told ya you'll be a ghost _he replied. He always said that there's no religion, and when there's no religion, there's no heaven. So he always thought that you will be a spirit, wandering the earth until you're at rest.

"W-wait, how do I know you're not a hallucination?" I asked. Then I felt the warmth go away, sliding. "N-no! Don't go please!" I begged. I broke to tears again. That's when I felt him again.

_Ssshh calm down I'm here…I'm here _he whispered.

But when he came, I felt him like he was solid. I took a guess and wrapped my arms where he was supposed to be. I gasped when I felt a warm, furry body, my arms not going through air.

_Crazy huh? I'm supposed to be a ghost yet you can hug me like I'm normal, eh? _He whispered.

There was a question that I needed to know. "Andrew…how did you die?" I asked him.

He sighed. _Before my family died in that accident, the doctor told me that if I had an aneurysm on my stomach, the membrane will rip open and cause massive amounts of bleeding_ he explained.

"My god…how did that happen?" I said. _The membrane part…birth defect_ he said. _Aneurysm... have no idea_.

I hugged him tighter. Suddenly realizing I was still holding the pot his ashes were contained, I quickly let go of him and set it back on the shelf in front of the picture we both were in. Then I quickly hugged him again.

_Good, don't wanna leave here without me knowing it _he said. _Excuse me for a sec _he said. He let go of me and I watched in awe as I saw him materialize in front of me. I can see him, but he was halfway between transparent and solid. "Good, maybe now I won't do that creepy whisper again eh?" he chuckled.

We both hugged again. "I love you…my buchie-boo" I said. He blushed. "Right back at ya…buchie-boo".

Now whenever I had nightmares, he will always be here to comfort me and keep me company. Sure we can't date anymore, but he's okay with that.

Father William comes by on a weekly basis to check on me. When I told him about Andrew's appearance, he was stupefied. He asked if he could see him and I agreed.

Andrew told him all about the after-life. Father William agreed only the church should know.

Now I will never be alone again…

The third night after his appearance, we sang our favorite song.

_Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe_

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace,_

_A ho'i a'e au_

_Until we meet again_


End file.
